cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Lon Chaney Jr.
Lon Chaney Jr (1906 - 1973) Film Deaths: *''Undersea Kingdom'' (1936) [Hakur]: Killed in an explosion (along with all the other bad guys) when the U.S. Navy fires on Monte Blue's tower; we only see the tower blowing up. *''Of Mice and Men'' (1939) [Lennie Small]: Shot in the head by Burgess Meredith. *''Frontier Marshal'' (1939) [Pringle]: Shot in a street fight with Randolph Scott. *''Man Made Monster'' (1941) [Dan McCormick]: Dies after his insulated suit is torn on a fence, releasing the electricity that was keeping him alive. (Thanks to Dignan) *''Badlands Of Dakota'' (1941) [Jack McCall]: Lon and Broderick Crawford shoot each other during a bank raid. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Wolf Man'' (1941) [Larry Talbot]: Beaten to death (while in his werewolf form) with a silver-handled cane by his father (Claude Rains) in the woods. His body changes back to his human form after death. (Note: He was brought back to life when some grave robbers opened his crypt in the 1943 sequel Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man, but it's clear that the original filmmakers intended this as a genuine death scene.) *''Son of Dracula'' (1943) [Count Alucard a.k.a. Count Dracula]: Dissolved into a skeleton by the light of the rising sun, after Robert Paige destroys Lon's coffin. (Thanks to Anton) *''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) [Lawrence Talbot]: Shot in the chest (off-camera) with a silver bullet by Elena Verdugo (whom he mortally injuries), while he's in his werewolf form; he staggers through the woods before collapsing, then resumes his human form after death. (Lon reappeared in the 1945 sequel House of Dracula, with no explanation for his resurrection.) *The Mummy's Curse (1944) The Mummy: *''Pillow of Death'' (1945) [Wayne Fletcher]: Commits suicide by jumping from a window, after he hallucinates hearing Victoria Horne's voice commanding him to do so. *''Albuquerque'' (1948) [Steve Murkil]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Randolph Scott. *Abbott And Costello Meet Frankenstein (1948) Talbot: *''Only the Valiant'' (1951) [Trooper Kebussyan]: Shot to death by Apache warriors while Lon is covering Gregory Peck, as Gregory sets an explosive charge. (Thanks to Brian) *''Bushwackers'' (1952) '[''Artemus Taylor]: Dies of a heart attack in his home. *The Black Castle (1952)' [''Gargon]: Eaten by crocodiles after he falls into a big pit, while fighting with Richard Greene. *''Raiders of the Seven Seas'' (1953) [Peg Leg]: Killed by Anthony Caruso (though I don't know the details); Anthony then places Donna Reed's pearls in Lon's hand to frame her for his murder. *''The Big Chase'' (1954) [Kip]: Shot twice in the chest by Glenn Langan. *''Passion'' (1954) [Castro]: Stabbed to death in a fight with Cornel Wilde, after Lon pulls a hidden knife out of his boot. *''The Indian Fighter'' (1955) [Chivington]: Killed in an explosion when the dynamite that he and Walter Matthau were planting goes off. *''Not as a Stranger'' (1955) [Job Marsh]: Hit by a bus (off-screen); his body is shown afterwards being brought into the hospital on a stretcher when his son (Robert Mitchum) sees him. *''The Black Sleep'' (Dr. Cadman's Secret) (1956) [Dr. Munroe a.k.a. Mungo]: Strangled with a chain by George Sawaya while Lon is struggling with Tor Johnson. *''Indestructible Man'' (1956) [Charles 'Butcher' Benton]: Executed (off-screen) by the electric chair; his body is shown afterwards when Joe Flynn brings him to Robert Shayne's laboratory, where Robert brings him back to life. Lon is electrocuted again when he collides with the power lines at a construction site while trying to make a getaway in a stolen crane. *''The Cyclops'' (1957) [Martin 'Marty' Melville]: Crushed to death when the giant (Duncan 'Dean' Parker) grabs him with his big hand. *''The Alligator People'' (1959) [Manon]: Electrocuted when he banged his hook on a machine. *''Witchcraft'' (1964) '[''Morgan Whitlock]: *Face of the Screaming Werewolf (1964) Mummified Werewolf:' *Welcome to Hard Times (Killer on a Horse)'' (1967) [Avery]: Hit on the head with a bottle by Aldo Ray in the saloon. *''Gallery of Horror'' (1967) [Dr. Mendell]: Killed (off-screen) by his own creation (my memory is vague). *''Buckskin (The Frontiersman)'' (1968) [Sheriff Tangley]: Shot to death by Barry Sullivan. (Thanks to Brian) *''Spider Baby: Or, the Maddest Story Ever ToldSpider Baby, or the Maddest Story Ever Told (1967)(The Liver Eaters)'' (1968) [Bruno, the Chauffeur]: Killed in an explosion (along with Sid Haig, Jill Banner, Beverly Washburn, and everybody else in the house) when he sets off some dynamite to put them all out of their misery. *''Dracula vs. Frankenstein (Blood of Frankenstein; The Blood Seekers; Satan's Bloody Freaks)'' (1971) [Groton]: Shot to death by police as Lon is chasing Regina Carrol on a roof. (This was also noted to be Lon's final film before his death of that year). Television Deaths: *''Rawhide: Incident on the Edge of Madness'' (1959) '[''Jesse Childress]: Mortally wounded by one of Alan Marshal 's confederate soldiers. He then uses Marie Windsor as a hostage and makes his way to the livery stable where he dies talking to Eric Fleming . *Wagon Train: The Jose Morales Story ''(1960) '[Louis Roque]: Killed (along with Lee Marvin) in a battle with Mescalero warriors; their bodies are shown afterwards when Terry Wilson finds them. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Wagon Train: The Chalice ''(1961) [Carstairs]: Mortally wounded by Richard Jaeckel after Lon shoots him. He is found and taken to a mission by Native Americans where he dies later while talking to Terry Wilson, Harold Heifetz and Edward Colmans. *''Lawman: The Tarnished Badge'' (1962) [Jess Bridges]: Shot to death while protecting Peter Brown. *''The Rifleman: Gunfire (1962) Gordo: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Chuck Connors. *Rawhide: Incident at Spider Rock'' (1963) [Rock]: Mortally injured when Lon is stomped by his horse after the animal was spooked when James Best kicks Lon into it. He dies in the next scene talking to Susan Oliver. Notable Connections *Son of Lon Chaney. Gallery Jillbanner-beverlywashburn02.JPG|The house explosion (that kills Chaney Jr. and others) in Spider Baby Puppy2.jpg|Lon Chaney Jr. in Dracula vs. Frankenstein TheAlligatorPeople024.jpg|Lon Chaney Jr. in The Alligator People 1941_man_made_007.jpg|Lon Chaney Jr. in Man Made Monster Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1906 Births Category:1973 Deaths Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Cirrhosis victims Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Heart failure victims Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Al Adamson Movies Category:Actors who killed in werewolf or leopard form Category:Performers with over 30 deaths